Only For You
by Faithful Strings
Summary: After getting caught with his boss, Law has to face the never ending rage of his young lover. So, when Law suddenly storms out on Kidd, what will happen to their twisted relationship? :: YAOI :: KIDDLAW :: A/U :: SMUT :: LANGUAGE :: YOU ARE WARNED!


**Disclaimer: I do not own _One Piece_.**

**Only For You.**

* * *

**Pairing: E. Kidd x T. Law.**

**Rating: M**

**Part: 1/?**

* * *

**NOTE:**** Hey guys! I wanted to write a short story for Kidd & Law, so here it is! There's small Doflamingo x Law scenes & hints in some chapters, but I assure you that this is KiddLaw! cx**

**I hope you enjoy.**

**Grammar/spelling errors ahead~**

**_~ Faithful Strings._**

* * *

The door flew open, and a slender man stormed into the formerly quiet house. He rushed towards the kitchen, hoping to beat his enraged lover, so he could call the police and save his own skin. Trafalgar Law had just been chased out of a bar, his lover accusing him of cheating on him; which was true. Law _had _been cheating on him, but only to keep his job, which he valued more than his life.

"Law!" an angry voice barked from the front door, and Law had to bite back a whimper. He wasted time kicking the kitchen door closed once he entered the room, but managed to reach the dining table and grab his phone. Law fumbled with the object, trying to unlock it at an insane speed; unfortunately, he kept getting the code wrong, and it only scared Law more. The door swung open and his lover stormed in, seeming angrier than before.

'_No, no.._' Law panicked and typed in some random numbers, it was correct; surprisingly. Law didn't waste any time, he quickly began going through the process of calling the police. However, he was suddenly pushed forwards onto the dining table, causing him to lose his grip on his phone. Law let out an unmanly whine of horror and looked over his shoulder. "Eustass-ya..!" Law growled through gritted teeth, disliking his current position.

"What is it?" he snapped, sounding rather childish and reluctant to answer. Eustass Kidd, even in such a situation, was still a childish brat, and Law briefly wondered why he submitted to the younger man. "Who were you going to call?" Kidd demanded and Law stubbornly refused to answer, earning an angry growl from Kidd. "You bastard!" Kidd shouted, slamming his hand down next to Law's head, almost hitting the man.

'_This is risky._' Law thought nervously, wondering if he'd be able to talk his way out of this situation. It was almost impossible to calm Kidd down after he became angry, and Law knew he _had _to hit all of the right buttons, with no slipups; or he'd be dead. Law squirmed on the table, if he couldn't speak his way out of this; he could _distract _the man, right? Kidd was currently grumbling insults and threats, and seemed distracted from his current task of keeping Law pinned to the table. '_Good._' Law quickly sat up, turning and swiftly wrapping his arms around Kidd's neck. The man yelped in surprise and quickly placed his hands on Law's hips, ready to push him off if needed. "Eustass-ya, I'm incredibly sorry." Law purred, licking his upper lip teasingly. "Please let me make it up to you."

"N-No!" Kidd barked, sounding unsure of what he should do. Law didn't allow Kidd to think, though, since he latched his mouth onto Kidd's pale neck and allow one hand to wander downwards. Kidd gasped in surprise and tried to push Law away, but the man was like a leech, refusing to leave Kidd's skin until he got what he wanted. "Get off of me-!"

"Oh, Eustass-ya, stop denying your feelings." Law interrupted, teasingly licking the smooth skin. Kidd whimpered and squeezed Law's fragile hips, knowing the man was stronger than he seemed, but Kidd was stronger; physically. Law didn't want Kidd to break his bones, so he slowed down a little, planting gentle kisses on Kidd's neck. Kidd didn't stop him this time, he simply loosened his grip on Law's hips and tilted his head a little, giving Law more room to work. '_Perfect._' The room was almost quiet for a few minutes, though the lewd noises _did _ruin it.

_Thud!_

Law gasped as Kidd pushed him back down onto the table, holding his slender legs apart, so Kidd could tower over him. Law looked up to Kidd, his mind slowly fogging over with a lustful haze. He was scared of what Kidd was going to do to him, but that brought more pleasure to the thought. Kidd was panting and still looked confused, but that didn't stop him from pulling Law into a wet kiss. Law responded eagerly, pushing back against Kidd's lips roughly. Kidd bit Law's bottom lip, pulling it into his mouth swiftly, sucking gently; surprisingly. However, Law didn't _want _soft, kind sex; he wanted rough, violent sex. He pushed Kidd back briefly, smirking teasingly as he kept just out of reach from Kidd's mouth.

"Why are you being gentle, Eustass-ya?" Law whispered, his voice coming out in short pants. "I thought you were angry with me~?"

"I didn't want to hurt you, _Traffy_." Kidd hissed, before he pulled Law back, ignoring the angry growl he received for the nickname. The kiss escalated quickly from a few short kisses, to a violent, open mouth kiss. Law arched his back in pleasure, moaning at the sharp nips he received from Kidd. This is what he liked, he was a brat when it came to asking for it, though. Kidd knew this, so he usually just got straight to the sex, with the occasional getting Law to beg; which was torture for said man. Kidd slid his tongue against Law's tongue, sucking teasingly as Law blindly grasped at Kidd's flame-like hair, whimpering into the younger man's mouth. This wasn't like Law, he usually bit at Kidd's tongue and fought until he was panting and bent over for Kidd.

"Mm.. Ki- ah!" the kiss was, once again, broken and Law was left laying on the table with his mouth open, his eyes narrowed into slits as he gasped for air. Kidd was still angry, Law could see that, but he was grinning that wicked grin of his and his hands were slipping over Law's waist. "Hm.." Law hummed, exhaling softly as Kidd pulled at the hem of his hoodie, pulling it up carefully; revealing Law's soft, tattooed skin.

"You should be grateful, y'know." Kidd muttered, pressing his palms to Law's visible skin and spreading his fingers out, earning a low moan from Law; he loved the feeling of Kidd's rough skin against his own, it just provided him with too much pleasure to ignore.

"Ah, is that right?" Law replied and Kidd scowled, adding fuel to the fire of this damn argument. "I'm not _yours_, Eustass-ya, I can _fuck _whoever I want!" Law raised his voice, forcing himself to sit up and slap Kidd's hands away; because, at the end of the day, Kidd was acting like an alpha dog who had had his bitch taken away from him, and Law was _nobody's _bitch. After a harsh push to Kidd's chest, Law slipped away from Kidd and stormed towards the door.

"Where d'ya think _you're _going?!" Kidd shouted after him, and Law could hear the low snarl that was cutting near the edges of his tone. Law, however, didn't care if Kidd was sulking that he had just been pushed away from his little sex toy, he just wanted to be respected and not treated like a chew toy between a pack of alpha males! "Oi, you _bitch_!"

'_That does it._' Law thought angrily, before he grabbed his coat and continued storming towards the front door, which was still open. "Where I go is _none _of your business, Eustass-ya!"

"Like hell it ain't!" but, before Kidd could catch up with Law, the young surgeon was already out of the house and walking down the pavement. Seriously, he just wanted to sleep, even if his body was hyped up and wanting to be fucked, Law just _couldn't _right now; so, he headed for the only place that he could think of in his current state; Donquixote Doflamingo's penthouse.

* * *

The penthouse was grand, quiet and dark; nothing but the city lights illuminated the dark home, and Doflamingo was _glad _he had chosen this one over the one in New York. Yes, there was still the obnoxious buzzing of traffic in the background, but Doflamingo knew it'd be _much _worse if he had chosen the one in America. Said man was currently sat on his large bed, thinking over the previous events that had occurred at the bar; his darling surgeon, Law, had been practically dragged out of there by his possessive boyfriend, who had caught Law touching Doflamingo inappropriately; not that the blonde man had minded, though.

"Fufufu.." Doflamingo giggled, jumping a little when his doorbell rang; it was an obnoxious buzzing, and Doflamingo was out of his bed in seconds, not really caring that he was in nothing but a pair of white pyjama trousers and his usual appearance was dishevelled from his previous.. _session_. The doorbell continued ringing and Doflamingo groaned, walking through the living room and eventually reaching his front door. After a moment of fumbling with the key and lock, Doflamingo opened the door, and was _incredibly _surprised by the sight.

"Heh." Trafalgar Law stood in front of him, smirking that laidback smirk as he allowed his gaze to travel along Doflamingo's bare chest.

"Law?" Doflamingo asked, confused. Law simply chuckled and slipped into Doflamingo's personal space, slipping his tattooed hands over Doflamingo's broad shoulders and pulling the usually flamboyant man closer. Doflamingo's confused expression disappeared slowly, and was instead replaced with a knowing look that consisted of narrowed eyes and a grin that would put the Cheshire Cat to shame. The blonde closed the door swiftly, not wanting any unwanted attention, and wrapped his muscular arms around Law's waist.

"Mind if I join you, sir?" Law whispered seductively, his lips hovering over Doflamingo's dry ones. Doflamingo simply began chuckling, lifting one hand to thread through Law's messy hair, which was dampened by either sweat or water; Doflamingo was going to go for the first one.

"Not at all, my dear."

* * *

**Note: Law, you whore.**

**I've wanted to write this for a while now, and I finally got around to it! Reviews are appreciated, but don't feel pressured! c:**

**I hope you enjoyed.**

_**~ Faithful Strings.**_


End file.
